gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 25
The hot-pot is a microcosm of life (鍋は人生の縮図である, nabe wa jinsei no shukuzu de aru) is the twenty-fifth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction The series is entering into its second season! But the Yorozuya have other concerns: a battle of wits and deception to take reign of the nabe pot! Plot It started when the Yorozuya were going to have a Nabe party celebrating Gintama's second season and bickering and psychological warfare starts when they disagree each other who will take the meat first. As the story progresses, Katsura and Elizabeth came from the window in order not to be spotted by the Shinsengumi. There, they were involved in the Sukiyaki Showdown and how to become a Nabe-Shogun. As it happens, Gintoki, Shinpachi, Katsura and Elizabeth proceeds to a food fight but Kagura sneezed snot in the pot forcing them to withdraw and helplessly watch Kagura devour the meat. Gintoki thought that her innocent heart led her to victory but Kagura revealed that it was her evil plan all along. Once the guys saw Kagura got the meat, they were frightened as she grabbed the pan and swallowed everything. Round 1: Kagura wins by swallowing the whole pot with her sneeze. She is now entitled as Nabe-Shogun As the events fly, Otose and Catherine came to the Yorozuya (plus Katsura and Elizabeth) for the Sukiyaki Onslaught but what Kagura did not know was the meat they used was cheap pork. Kagura was at a state of shock and passes out, while Katsura can hardly believe that he was deceived as well. Now as Otose and Catherine prepare the Sukiyaki, Gin, Shinpachi, Zura and Elizabeth make their next plan to grab the sukiyaki first. As the four initiated the battle plan, Otose and Catherine made their move in a fast way, blocking the four behind. Zura and Elizabeth concede and they all agree that Otose and Catherine are not simply Nabe-Shoguns, but Emperors. Nabeleons (AKA: The Emperor of all Hot Pots) Gintoki and Shinpachi do not give up on their hot pot. They stop Otose and Catherine from getting all of their meat with their chopsticks and throw them away from the pot. Kagura awakes and swallows all of the hot pot like a while ago, forcing them to concede. Round 2: The same as Round 1 and regained as Nabeleon Kagura is not pleased by the beef's taste and says that she prefers the pork. Everyone is in a state of shock, before they rush at her trying to make her spit the beef out. Ryuk appears at the roof as a cameo states that all humans are annoying. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sadaharu (cameo) *Katsura Kotarou *Otose *Catherine Trivia *The whole episode is a parody of Deathnote showing the inside thoughts of Gin and Shinpachi as they try to eat the nabe first, bringing to mind the psychological war that Light had with L in the famous anime. * Ryuk appears at the roof right before the ending theme. Later in Episode 100 where Luppu from Pesu Note appeared as a silhouette in Shonen Jump System. *Gintoki states the Famous Uchiha Itachi's speech to his brother Sasuke in the Naruto anime'': "That's a good attitude. You should hate me more, curse me and detest me! Then you should take the power of that hatred and use it to survive this rotten world." - Sakata Gintoki'' *Shinpachi mentioned about Tomoko Matsushima being devoured by the lions. *Nabeleon is actually Napoleon Bonaparte armed with a chopsticks (Buonaparte in Italian) with the Nabe- hence, the Hot Pot Emperor per se. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes